wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch
Mitch took part in the fourth season of World Wrestling Entertainment's reality series Tough Enough in 2004. He was the first to be eliminated. On January 23, 2006, He made his WWE television debut as part of a male cheerleader group known as The Spirit Squad, appearing on Raw and helping Jonathan Coachman win a Royal Rumble qualifying match against Jerry "The King" Lawler by performing cheers for Coachman and distracting Lawler. They later became a part of the on-going scripted feud between WWE chairman Vince McMahon and Shawn Michaels. The villainous McMahon brought in the Squad to attack Michaels on numerous occasions, including placing them in multiple handicap matches. They also wrestled in the tag team division, and on April 3, on Raw, won the World Tag Team Championship when Kenny and Mikey defeated Big Show and Kane, with outside help from the other three Squad members as they attacked The Big Show in order to gain the advantage. After winning the championship, all five members of the team were recognized as the champions, allowing any combination of them to defend the championship. Three weeks later, McMahon scheduled another handicap match, with The Spirit Squad facing Michaels. The match never started, however; instead The Spirit Squad attacked Michaels, ripping apart his ring attire and, as part of the storyline, shattering his knee with a steel chair. McMahon then called Triple H to the ring to attack Michaels with a sledgehammer; however, Kenny snatched the sledgehammer away, disrespecting Triple H, which led to him attacking the group. Triple H and Michaels revived D-Generation X (DX), since their teased reunion in 2002, and as a team began a feud with the Spirit Squad. DX played various sophomoric pranks on the team and the McMahons (Vince and Shane), as well as defeating The Spirit Squad in handicap matches at Vengeance and a clean sweep in an elimination handicap match at Saturday Night's Main Event. During their feud with DX and their alignment with McMahon, the team also wrestled other teams in Raw's tag division over their World Tag Team Championship. The group successfully defended the tag team championship against the teams of Jim Duggan and Eugene, Charlie Haas and Viscera, and Snitsky and Val Venis. They then entered a lengthy feud with The Highlanders, whom they eventually defeated to retain the title at Unforgiven. The Squad as a whole later began a losing streak with separate members losing singles matches to Ric Flair on consecutive episodes of Raw. After two consecutive losses to the debuting Cryme Tyme, Kenny attacked Mikey on the October 23 episode of Raw and announced that he was going to defeat Flair. Kenny was successful, despite Flair attempting to even the odds by bringing other WWE Legends, Dusty Rhodes, Sgt. Slaughter, and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, to the ring with him. It was then announced that Flair and a legend, selected by interactive voting, would wrestle the team for the World Tag Team Championship at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view in early November. The fans chose Piper, and he and Flair defeated Kenny and Mikey to win the championship. The group was "killed off" on the November 27 Raw after they were defeated in a five-on-three match by Flair and DX. Later that night, in a backstage segment, DX placed all members into a crate. Mitch was released from his WWE contract on May 15, 2007. Category:Current Alumni Category:Managers Category:World Tag Team Champions